Seto's Wal mart adventure
by croenix fire
Summary: ON HOLD.Sorta a prequel to my GX story. Seto has to take his four not quite horrible but less then wonderful kids to walmart. How will Seto survive? No clue.


Authoresses note: Ok, this is kinda a prequel to my GX story. Like, all my characters from that are younger in this. So yah, I'll just give you the Kaiba children's ages.

Mallory: 10 years old

Haru and Hiro: 8 years old

Kuronu: 5 years old

Chapter one:

Haru sighed as he looked out the window. It was a rainy summer day. His mom was in America with Mokuba helping him do stuff with Kaiba land USA. His dad was in a meeting…again, and He and his three other siblings were stuck in the 'play room' at Kaiba Corp…again.

Hiro, his twin brother, was sitting in a chair, swinging a toy sword around, looking just as bored as he was. Mallory, the eldest of the four was reading some long, three hundred page book, and Kuronu, the baby of the family was lying on her stomach on the floor coloring in a coloring book while humming.

Hiro sighed. "When are we gonna get to do something?" He asked.

"We are doing something," Mallory said with looking up from her book. "Now shut up."

"We need more toys." Hiro said, ignoring his sister completely. Haru nodded.

"Yah, we do."

"But the chances of dad taking us are like, slim to none."

"Yah, dad will NEVER take us anywhere if we want to go there." Haru said. The twins then got an idea.

"That's right; he'll never take US anywhere we want to." Hiro agreed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I'm totally thinking what you're thinking, brotha."

The two looked over at their sister, who was still smiling and coloring and humming innocently.

"Hey sis," Haru said as he and his brother sat down next to her.

"Do you want a new fluffy bunny?" Hiro asked her. The little girl looked at and old, beat up bunny plushy that she had been holding, then at her brothers. She nodded quickly, causing her pig tails to bounce up and down.

"Ok, then," Haru began. "All you have to do is find dad, and ask him to take us al to Wal- mart so that you can get a new fluffy bunny." He explained. Kuronu smiled and stood up, then walked to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mallory asked from the other side of the room.

"To get a new fuffy bunny." She said happily. Mallory glared at the twins.

"What did you dweebs tell her?"

"Nothing." Hiro replied.

"Just a way to get a new fluffy bunny."

"Why does she need a fluffy bunny? ...and why the heck are we saying 'fluffy bunny'!" Mallory asked. The two boys shrugged. When Mallory looked over to call her youngest sibling back however, she was already gone. "Dad's so gonna kill you guys." She said to them.

"Tell us something new."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kuronu held her old bunny close to her chest as she walked down the halls of her father's humungous company. Employees toward over her, not even bothering to look down. She then saw her father's secretary, Laurie. Everyone, except her mom and dad, liked Laurie. She was kind and always happy and perky, which was her dad didn't like her. She also liked her dad…a lot, which was why her mom didn't like her. That, and she said that 'her hair is all wrong for her face', whatever that meant.

"Miss Laurie," Kuronu said as she approached. She woman almost melted when she saw the little girl.

"Hello Kuronu, what do you need?" She asked as she knelt down and put her hand on the small girl's head.

"Where's my daddy?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's in a very important meeting right now, so you'll have to wait." Kuronu's eyes got big…er and watery.

"But," She said, holding up her old, dirty bunny. "I need a new fuffy bunny." She said. Tears were soon in the secretary's eyes.

"'Fuffy bunny." She cried. "Oh, you're so cute!" She cried, hugging the girl. She stood up and took Kuronu's hand and led her to a door. "Your father is in here." She told her, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said as she opened the door.

XXXXXXXXX

"Could you explain this new computer program Mr. Kaiba?" A man with white hair and white beard asked.

"Certainly, see," Seto stopped when he saw the door open, but no one came in. Several of the men looked down, slightly smiling. Seto also looked down, and in front of him was his five year old daughter with giant eyes that took up most her face, giving her and EXTREMELY cute chibi look.

"K- Kuronu, what are you doing here?" He whispered. He looked at all the other men at the table. "Excuse me real quick."

"Daddy, can you take us to Wal- mart so that I can get a new fuffy bunny?" She asked in her cute little girl voice. The man sitting next to him smiled at the girl.

"Aw, I have a daughter just like you." He said to Kuronu.

"Weally?" Kuronu asked.

"Uh-huh, and she likes fluffy bunnies and a lot of other fluffy animals too."

Kuronu gasped. "Me too!" She said excitedly.

"That's great, and-" The man then noticed all the other business man staring at with a 'what the heck look'. He cleared his throat. "I mean…she's very cute." Seto sighed and looked down at his youngest daughter.

"Did Haru and Hiro put you up to this?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope, they just told me to ask you to take us to Wal- mart so that I could get a new fuffy bunny." She explained. Seto whacked his forehead.

"Kuronu, I can't-" He looked down at her. She had those overly large eyes that were all watery and sad looking and just so damn cute. "Kuronu, don't look at me like that."

"Ok," Kuronu mumbled as she began to walk away. "I understand. Your work is very important to you." She sniffed. If Haru and Hiro were doing it, he wouldn't feel bad because he knew that they were just faking, but Kuronu…well, she wasn't faking.

"Fine." He finally said. "I'll take you to Wal- mart as soon as I'm done." Kuronu smiled and ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy!" She said as she happily ran out of the room. She ran back to the toy room where her siblings were waiting. "We're going to Wal- mart, so I can get a fuffy bunny!" She said excitedly. Her brothers high fived each other.

"Good job little sister." They said.

"Have a cookie." Hiro handed her a large sugar cookie. Mallory glared at them.

"This is all great and everything, but what if I don't want to go to Wal- mart?" The two blinked.

"So?" Haru asked. Hiro gasped.

"Wait, if Mallory doesn't want to go, then what if Dad won't take us then? He may decide that Mallory can't stay here alone, and she can't stay home alone…so if she doesn't want to go, then we can't!"

"Maybe he'll decide to ignore her like we always do and force her to come?" Haru suggested.

"Dad trusts her judgment." Hiro explained. Haru gasped.

"You're right! No, we're doomed!"

Mallory smirked. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to stay here all day long." She said.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The shouted.

"Wait!" Haru exclaimed. "I have an idea." He walked over to his sister. "Hey sis, guess what they have at Wal- mart?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hundreds of ways for you to kill yourself?" She asked.

"Um, no. A big, humungous book section." Their sister's eyes widened. The words 'book section' echoed through her mind.

"When are we going?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"As soon as dad's done." Kuronu told them.

About a half hour later, Seto came and took them to the Wal- mart down the road. Now, this wasn't any normal Wal- mart, this was a BIG Wal- mart that sold pretty much everything. The four children stared at the giant shelves that lined the store.

"Ok," Seto began. "Everyone stay-" All four kids ran off in different directions. "Great. Guess I should find Kuronu first." So he set off for the stuffed animals section, which was who knew the heck where.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuronu walked through the isles. People much bigger than her looked down at her as she passed them, giving her strange looks. She held her old bunny tightly to her chest. _Why do they look at me weirdly?_ She asked her self. Then a tall lady knelt down and smiled at her.

"Hey there, are you lost?" Kuronu screamed.

"Get away from me, freak!" And the young girl ran off. She looked around. She had no idea who anyone was or where she was. She was, in fact, lost.

Ok, I'll end it there. I'll try to update as soon as possible and keep this as short as possible. Maybe it'll just be another chapter or two. Ok, tell me what you think, please review, no harsh flames. Most spelling errors are probably typos, grammar errors…sorry, I stink at grammar.


End file.
